The Not So Sweet Bag of Goodies
by Lemons In My Life
Summary: This is the weirdest pairing I've ever heard of but it must be done! Lemons, rape, and a bit of sweetness added at the end. Hope you enjoy and thank you max-x-lissa guy for the inspiration! Send me a PM for more  ideas! Please RnR!
1. Bag of Goodies

**Hello people of fanficiton, earth and lemons beyond! I am writing this on the behalf of ****max-x-lissa-guy. He/she (not sure… probably a he) asked me to write a lemon with the pairing of Max and Lissa. Unusual pairing, but it will be done! The lemon starts when the Flock is still in Virginia attending the school. (SPOILER ALERT! READ MAXIMUM RIDE: SCHOOL'S OUT- FOREVER) this is after Fang kisses Lissa and Max get all angry. Some of these parts I made up, I do not own any of the characters.**

**So… enjoy and comment/review!**

**Max POV**

"Come on, Max. We all know that you like Nick!" The Red Haired Wonder stared back at me with the glare of a king cobra. Her thin, tan arms were crossed in front of her chest. I was backed into a corner and couldn't fly, unless give away my true identity as a mutant bird kid. I gulped and blinked a few times. I knew that the RHW was going to do something bad to me and I wouldn't have any control over it but I didn't know what to expect.

"But are you getting what you really want?" she asked in a coy voice. She moved her skinny chicken bone arms to her bag and pulled out something, holding it up in the light so that the world could see what it was. Luckily no one could see us because there are no cameras behind the school. I went behind the school because I wanted to stretch out my wings and that's when the cobra caught its prey.

Me.

My breathing got a little quicker and my clothes seemed to get a bit tighter around my body. The thing Lissa was holding was round, flat on one end attached to what looked like black underwear with straps on the side, cascading over Lissa's tiny hands.

It was a strap on dick.

I frowned, nervous. "Why would I do it with you, you're the last person I'd do it with," I said, trying to make my voice powerful and snarky like it always was but it just came out in tiny squeaks.

"Max, Max, Max," Lissa said shaking her head, and then grinning at me. "Have you ever heard of the term 'rape'?" At this my eyes got bigger, then they already were, which frankly, I didn't think was possible.

"Get away!" I yelled and ran past the RHW. She smiled and didn't even move to stop me.

"You'll come around," she whispered. I unfortunately heard it, despite the wind in my ears.

Stupid raptor hearing.

**DON'T MIND ME I'M JUST A LINE BREAK!**

That night, I lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. I thought about what Lissa wanted to do to me and I shivered. What kind of fourteen-year-old girl wanted to rape someone? This just added to my resentment of her. But… I don't like Fang… We're just friends, maybe childhood friends? I mean our cages were next to each other in the School and we're basically been together every moment in time. He knows what I've been through and what I've experienced… So maybe I do like him…

Tap, tap, tap, tap. CRASH! My window shattered and I saw a figure in the broken window frame. I sat bolt upright staring at the figure. Then I saw a snake-like grin and gasped.

It was Lissa.

"What the-" I started when Lissa launched across the room and on my bed, she tackled me and took my face in her hand, brought my face to hers and kissed me right on the mouth. My eyes widened as Lissa turned her head to make the kiss deeper. She pulled back with a frown.

"You know, you won't get any pleasure if you don't respond to my movements," she whispered. I opened my mouth to call the Flock when Lissa placed a finger over my mouth. "And you have to be quiet unless you want something bad to happen…" she trailed off with an evil spark in her eyes.

Lissa was dressed in a flimsy tank top and long pants, which showed off her medium boobs. However, I made the mistake of letting Nudge pick what I'd sleep in. She, unfortunately, chose a small black tank top that showed my navel and a pair of gray plaid shorts. Lissa seemed to like them, but not enough to save them as she took out a small pocketknife and cut down the middle of the tank top and ripped off the shorts. I tried to cover my thin body up from Lissa, but she had other plans.

She grabbed both of my wrists and pinned them above my head, pressing them roughly into the bedposts, she grabbed the scraps of my shorts and tied my wrists to the bedpost. I struggled against the post, but she seemed to have a scout's skill in knot tying. Lissa straddled my waist and stared hungrily at my breasts. She bent down and started to lick my collarbone. I started to pant and unfortunately, I felt my legs get wet.

"Feels good doesn't it?" Lissa murmured as she shifted down to my breasts. She licked around my nipples but not on it, making my nipples rock hard. "You are enjoying this, aren't you? Don't lie," Lissa whispered. I groaned as Lissa took one of my nipples in between her fingers. Lissa smiled as she kept rolling my nipples as she took my right breast in her mouth, still massaging my other breast. I almost moaned in protest when Lissa moved her hand down my stomach and stoked my inner thighs. I wasn't sure to open my legs to let her continue or struggle.

Lissa bent down and whispered in my ear again. "I'm now going to untie you, and you're going to pleasure me too, you need to keep up your end to the bargain, you know," she said it as a matter of factly. Lissa reached for my wrists and I stayed perfectly still, she slowly untied the scraps of cloth and then smiled kindly to me, if a snake could smile nicely.

"Now time for me to have some fun, you've been having all of the fun and it's my turn," Lissa said and took one of my hands in a soft but firm grip. She dragged my hand down her body so that it rested on inner thigh. I didn't move my hand, I didn't want to do this with her. I didn't want to, but Lissa wouldn't take no for an answer because when she frowned she whipped something out from somewhere unknown to me. It was like she grabbed it from thin air but it wrapped around my neck several times and tightened so that I was choking for air. Lissa got up off the bed and I felt out of the bed as if dragged by her. Lissa spun around, still nude, and bent down to where I was writhing on the ground.

"Learn to behave, pet," Lissa whispered in my ear in a voice filled with lust. "Or pay the price. Which would you rather have?" The thing wrapped around my neck tightened and I clawed it as I gasped for air.

"O-kay," I gasped as well as I could. Lissa smiled. The thing around my neck slackened and slid down my body and I saw a flash of brown as it sped to Lissa and disappeared. Lissa lied back on the bed and spread her legs. I took a deep breath and climbed into bed with her and stroked the wet, pink petals of Lissa's flower. Lissa moaned softly as I rubbed her erect clit. I reached up to play with one of Lissa's nipples making her pussy get wetter. When Lissa started to pant raggedly, she snaked her hand through my legs as I sat beside her body and played with my lips and stuck a finger up my chamber. I gasped and doubled over as she stroked the inside of my walls and played with my clit with her thumb. I clenched my toes and squeezed the covers of my bed. I stopped moving my fingers but I don't think that Lissa was paying attention as she flipped me on my back and positioned her pussy over my face and her head at my crotch. She kept playing with my clit and I had to admit, it felt good…

It made my body shiver and shake like a leaf. It's like getting a massage only for your pussy. You'll see when it happens to you. I closed my eyes and tried to keep myself from shaking. Suddenly, Lissa stopped and I cried to her, still with my eyes closed. Lissa didn't move.

When I opened my eyes, I realized what Lissa was waiting for. I sighed again. I grabbed her ass and brought it down to my mouth, using my tongue to tease Lissa's pussy. Her body shuddered like mine and she started on my pussy again. I flinched but didn't stop. All this pleasure was starting to build up in my stomach and I felt like I had to release my load. Lissa seemed aware of this and only went faster.

"Lissa… I… can't… Ugh!" I cried as I let go of my load. Lissa let hers go too and she moaned, I closed my eyes as the white, slimy stuff covered my face. I wiped my face on the covered, remembering to wash my covers in the morning, myself. Lissa jumped off me and quickly spread my legs, bringing her lips to my soft folds, slurping up my juices straight from the source. I arched my back and moaned, barely remembering to keep quiet. I fought the urge to squish Lissa head between my legs because waves of pleasure rolled over me as Lissa sucked on my clit as she put two fingers in my pussy. She suddenly stopped again and I groaned.

What else would the snake be planning?

A lot apparently because she had a whole bag full of stuff that I never noticed that was sitting just under the window. She dug through the bag and finally pulled out the thing she had in her hand that afternoon.

The strap on dick. She slid it up her thin legs and then grabbed something else form the bag. It was like a silver rod with a big red button on the side that was only about the size of an unsharpened pencil. Lissa pressed the red button and out slid a long brown, woven rope. My eyes widened as I realized what it was. I sprang for the door and Lissa flicked her hand into the air.

The brown whip hit my back and I winced in pain. This was enough for Lissa to drag me back to the bed and force me onto my hands and knees. She grabbed me by the hair and shoved the dick into my pussy. I cried out and let my head flop down so that I was looking at my legs and a trickle of blood that was streaming down my legs.

Lissa started to thrust and I groaned as she hit a spot inside me and made me tighten even more, I gasped trying to unclench my muscles but it was no use and Lissa continued to pound away. Lissa gripped my hips hard and kept thrusting, drawing more blood and making me cum several times before she cummed herself from watching me.

After she'd pulled out, she cleaned off the blood and cum from the strap on dick, replaces it back into her "bag of goodies" she came over to where I'd collapsed on the bed in the fetal position.

"I'll see you again, Max," she whispered in my ear, just like a snake would. "Next time, it's you're turn to please." I was to exhausted to fight anymore and watched as Lissa leapt out of the window with grace and disappear into the night, chuckling softly to herself.

I hope there isn't a next time. I don't think my body could stand it.

Early in the morning, I woke and threw the sheets in the wash and took a shower to scrub Lissa from every inch of my body. My legs and crotch were tender and I spent the rest of the day in bed, sleeping and healing myself, claiming that I had the flu.

Fang came in after school had ended and patted me on the head. I pretended to be asleep, but I don't think I fooled him. He kissed me on the forehead and whispered "get better soon, Max."

Yes, I know that was completely bad and completely a terrible ending. I don't mind if you send flames at me, I really don't but any comment would be good! Stay tuned for more lemons by me! Thanks for reading!


	2. Dramatic Scene

**As every might already know, I've only written two other lemons and I'm SO busy I can't write anymore so I've taken time out of my sleeping hours to write a lemon you all have been waiting for… A sequel to A NotSoGood Bag of Goodies! Enjoy! This features Fax really in a lemon, not so much a Missa lemon… Sorry…**

**Disclaimer: Don't own characters, I only own plot.**

**Max POV**

Ever since that night with Lissa, Lissa has been sticking by me like white on rice. She won't leave me alone and she knows that it's bothering me. I think she might just be waiting for me to ask her to rape me again, though I'm pretty sure she's going to do it to me again anyway.

One day I confronted her after everyone had gone home. I told the Flock I had some project to do that couldn't wait unless I got it done at school. Technically that was true.

"Look, Lissa. What can I do to get you off my back? I need my space and I'm leaving soon to go to another school," I lied. Lissa couldn't tell but I could was doing a victory dance inside my head. It was true. The Flock and I couldn't stay here any longer. The kids were getting anxious and Fang, Iggy and I were all getting twitchier and twitchier every day from staying in one place for so long.

Lissa smiled, despite the disappointment in her green eyes.

"Fuck me," she said and sat on the desk behind her. The classroom we were in was a dim classroom with only a few windows that let the light in. Lissa opened her legs and I saw her gleaming pussy, covered in her slimy juices.

I sighed. I really didn't want to do this but if it would get me my last days here with Anne Lissa-free, it was worth it.

I bent down and licked her pussy, sending shivers up Lissa spine and she weaved her hands into my hair, throwing her head back and moaning.

**Fang POV**

Max said she had a project to finish at school but she never mentioned anything before. The project couldn't have been assigned today and due tomorrow and be so complicated that Max needed to stay after school. Why did Max really need to stay after school?

Was she seeing that Sam kid again? My blood boiled at the thought after I saw them staring at each other at the computers again.

As the other kids headed home, I paused looking back at the school, wondering about Max.

"What's up Fang? Something wrong?" Iggy asked after he heard me stop walking. I frowned and the other Flock members looked at me curiously.

"No, no… I'm going to go help Max with her project. She might need help," I said and turned away from the Flock. "Go on home and tell Anne," I called back. Anne would freak if she didn't know where we all were.

I walked inside the now deserted hallways, listening to see if I could find Max. Suddenly, I heard a whimpering noise from one of the classrooms. Was Max hurt?

I strode down the hall quickly towards the room. The whimpering increased, as I got closer to the art room. When I yanked open the door I saw the most appalling thing ever, crazier than all the mutant hybrids I've seen and I've seen the weirder hybrids any mutant bird kid's ever seen.

**Max POV**

I stroked Lissa's clit, focusing on a spoke that made her flinch every time I touched her there. I licked her folds again and slipped a finger inside. Lissa's breaths were ragged and she had one hand behind her supporting her and another stick up her shirt, playing with her nipples. She sighs in contentment and I pumped my hand like she did.

"My G spot," Lissa gasped. "Hit the G spot!" The G spot? Where was that? When Lissa saw the confusion on my face, she stood up and pushed me on the desk, my stomach pushed against the desk's edge. Lissa lifted my skirt, pulled down my underwear, and stuck two fingers in my pussy, grinding the top of my pussy (where my stomach pushed against the desk).

"If you grind the top, the top should expand. When you feel the top bulging hit the top most point. That's the G spot," she explains. I whimpered and then she hit my G spot. I cried out in pleasure just as the classroom door opened to reveal Fang with his eyes wide and his mouth on the ground. I came all over Lissa's hand and the rest trickled down my legs. I could do nothing to shield Fang from my weak side as Fang watched. I just lay there panting on the desk still in my afterglow of cumming.

"Max," Fang said in a shaky voice. "Are you okay?"

"She's fine. She just learned what and where the G spot is," Lissa said as she licked my juices of her hand. Her eyes raked over Fangs body and landed in a particular area where I could see a clear bulge. "I see you're turned on by us though," Lissa said in a sky voice. Fang's cheeks went red and I regretted him seeing me in a weakened state.

"Leave him alone," I said weakly. Lissa turned to me, frowned and turned to her oversized bag that I recognized as her bag of "goodies". She pulled out a vibrator and turned it on. Fang froze in place as he walked over to where I lay. Lissa smiled walked behind me and stuck it in my soaking wet pussy.

I flinched as the vibrator parted my walls and then sighed as it started to simulate my walls. I took a shaky breath after shaky breath and wondered what Lissa was going to do with Fang. Lissa smiled at Fang and Fang frowned even more, keeping his eyes on me.

"You want to cure your boner?" Lissa asked Fang. Fang pried his eyes away from me shaking on the desk and stared at Lissa. She frowned when he didn't respond and then backed him up against the door, putting a hand on his chest. She pulled out handcuffs and chained him to the door handle. She smiled and rubbed his bulge. He flinched and she smiled. I felt my blood boil. Because of me, Fang was being dragged in my problems. Fang didn't move even as Lissa slithered down his stomach and unzipped his pants. His cock fell out and I heard Lissa pause to stare at how big Fang was but he kept his eyes on me not focusing on Lissa and what she was doing.

I saw longing in his eyes and I conveyed my feelings and apologies to Fang through my eyes. The vibrators seemed to vibrate harder and I bit my lip to keep quiet. Who knows what would happen if I disturbed Lissa in her work.

**Fang POV**

Damn, it felt so good.

I tried to picture Max doing this to me and then threw it out of my mind. Max didn't like me that way. All I saw in her eyes were pain and apologies. I couldn't help but to feel sorry for Max though. Max wasn't responding at all to the vibrator except for occasional shakes and a small gasp here and there. And then it hit me why she wasn't fighting at all against Lissa.

Lissa had already done this to her once before. Lissa taught Max boundaries and discipline. And I bet that day Max had the "flu" was the day Lissa lay down the law on Max.

Oh, Max. I longed to give her pleasure. To be happy and moan my name. To make love to her. But we were only fourteen. I planned on spending the rest of my life with her but who knows when our expiration dates would be. For all I knew was that both of us could die any second.

I gasped as Lissa teased the tip of my cock and stroked the shaft. She licked all around and then enveloped my cock with her mouth, hitting the back of her throat with my tip. She gagged and massaged my balls. That was enough to push me over the edge and I moaned. Lissa sucked harder and I felt more blood rush towards my cock. I gasped as I hit the back of Lissa's throat again. I came inside her mouth and she drank it all.

Lissa smiled but then followed my gaze towards a tired looking Max. She smiled and then went through her bag that was sitting a few desks away. She came back with a black ring. First she slipped the ring over my swollen cock and pushed it down to the base. I felt my stomach tighten and she stroked my cock again, my cock responded by getting to maximum size and the tightening in my stomach increased.

She walked over to Max just as Max hit her climax and whimpered as Lissa pulled out the still vibrating vibrator. She clicked the power off and rolled Max over the desk. Max caught herself and stood, pussy still dripping. I felt my heart swell and break at the same time and I knew what Lissa wanted us to do. Max realized this and sent a panicked look towards me. She didn't run though. Just stood there as Lissa ran her hands, along her boobs. She rested her chin on Max's shoulder and whispered something in her ear.

Max started to undress slowly. She lost her shirt and skirt, leaving her only in her bra. I struggled against the cuffs but they held fast. She started unlatching her bra.

"Max, you don't have to!" I shouted at her she froze. Lissa clamped a hand over my mouth and said in a soft and deadly tone.

"Continue Max, dear. Listen Nick she doesn't have a choice. She is my sex slave," she hissed.

"But we're fourteen," I protested glaring at Lissa.

"What does that matter?" she asked. She reached down and played with my cock, making sure the ring fit and that my cock was still hard. I opened my mouth to answer but I was cut off my Lissa calling Max to come over here. He bra was off, showing off her medium sized breasts. They were beautiful but they'd already been violated, like her most sacred place.

Max walked as if in daze, she had a far away look and I worried about her.

"Grind," she ordered. Max shot me a sad look, and the pressed up against me. I groaned as I felt her hips brush my, her breasts giving slightly against my chest. Lissa stripped my shirt off and then her eyes lit up.

"I have a preposition," Lissa said. "If you two have sex willingly, I'll leave you guys along, only if I can film it though," she added. "It'll be clean with nothing on you but if you don't I'll have to intervene and I don't think you want that…" Lissa trailed off and I felt Max push against me more. Unfortunately, her thigh brushed my cock and the tightness increased. The ring was strangling me and I couldn't hold it in much longer.

"Deal?" Lissa asked. Max looked into my eyes and I read them as, _Your call._ I closed my eyes and whispered an 'I'm sorry' to Max. Max shook her head, in protest but said nothing.

"Deal," I said. Lissa moved towards me and unlatched the ring. She grasped my cock and suddenly jerked it. I gasped and I let my load go now that nothing was holding me back. My cum landed on Max and she cried out in surprise.

"I'm sorry!" I said to Max and took her in my arms; she shivered and then gave my lips a quick kiss. Just a sweet and short one.

Lissa began to film.

I picked up max and carried her to the teacher's desk. Luckily the art teacher was a neat and tidy person so that none of her stuff was on her desk. It was all on her desk in the back. I laid Max down and took a breast in my mouth, swirling my tongue around the nipple, making it hard. Max groaned and I took the other breast and kneaded it, then switched and gave the other nipple the same treatment.

I slid down her belly, leaving butterfly kissed on the way down, and then opened her legs. Her beautiful flower sprang before me, covered in nectar. I licked some of the sweet nectar from the petals and licked my lips. Max squirmed and moaned.

She's feeling better. Her cheeks were a rosy red and she the previous trance that she was in was gone, now she was in a happy trance with her eyes glazed over slightly.

When she was ready, I put my cock at her entrance and softly kissed her neck. She looked up at me with pure love.

"When you're ready," I murmured. She nodded and I pushed slightly, making sure to give her time to adjust. She sighed and I started to move. Max's breath started to turn to gasps and moans. I thrusted, satisfying both of our needs and I smiled to myself. If this wasn't forced I would've been entirely happy.

Lissa kept pushing us and we ended up cumming at least four times before she let both of us go. She was satisfied with the video she got. I just hope she never told anyone…

**Max POV**

I truly enjoyed doing it with Fang. I wouldn't have it with anyone else. I was actually glad it was him. Our bond got stronger after that, but we never really discussed the day anymore. The Flock never found out, but they knew something had happened that day involving Fang and I. Lissa left us alone and we continued saving the world. We left Anne's that weekend, after Iggy's parents had gone bonkers on him and after Jeb and Ari showed up at Anne's. I liked staying at Anne's and feeling like I had a home, but in reality, home was where ever the Flock was and like they say, "birds of feather, flock together".

I healed my body again after the incidents with Lissa but occasionally I'll have stomach pains. Fang worried he had hurt me when we did it. After about ten years later, after we settled down with my mom again, he flew out with me to a forest where Angel's mind reading abilities couldn't reach and he made love to me properly. It was all love then. After finding out clothes again we both lay in a meadow where loved bloomed along with the flowers.

He had his arms around me and my head rested on his chest.

"Fang, that was the best," I said still getting over my afterglow. Fang tilted his head to look down at my brown eyes.

"Agreed. I love you," he said and sat up. "We'd better get back in case if the Flock forgets we're gone and throws a party without us," he said. I smiled at him. I didn't take this comment as an excuse to get away just saying the truth.

I stood after Fang stood and that's when Fang got down on one knee. I gasped and put a hand over my mouth. Hot tears tolled down my cheeks and my eyes went wide. Fang pulled out a black box with a ruby encrusted ring with little wings on the sides made of diamonds.

"Maximum Ride, will you accept my heart and marry me?" he asked, smiling, his eyes shone with the most happiness in the world.

"Yes!" I shouted, since no one was around. "Yes, Fang, yes!" I cried and kissed him square on the lips.

And that is the story of my small life.

**I have to say, I like my ending despite the fact it was a little rushed. Please comment and tell me how it is! Flames accepted!**


End file.
